The H1N1 influenza pandemic presents challenges to global health security. Antiviral and therapeutic options for patients at risk for severe and life threatening illnesses are limited by routes of administration and in response to the global outbreak of H1N1, the DCR is coordinating certain aspects of the NIAID influenza clinical research activities. The overarching objective of this effort is to leverage support of integrated patient oriented clinical trials to inform public health policy and preparedness efforts.